Richard Libertini
| birth_place = Cambridge, Massachusetts, U.S. | death_date = | death_place=Venice, California, U.S. | occupation = Actor | yearsactive = 1968–2013 | website = | spouse = | children=1 | alma_mater = Emerson College }} Richard Joseph Libertini (May 21, 1933 – January 7, 2016) was an American stage, film and television actor. He was known for playing character roles and his ability to speak in numerous accents. His films include Catch-22 (1970), The In-Laws (1979), Popeye (1980), All of Me (1984), Fletch (1985), Fletch Lives (1989), Awakenings (1990), Lethal Weapon 4 (1998), and Dolphin Tale (2011). Early life Libertini was born in Cambridge, Massachusetts, and graduated from Emerson College in Boston. During his early years, Libertini worked in New York City and in Chicago. He moved to Los Angeles to pursue his acting career during the 1960s. Career He was an original cast member of The Mad Show, a 1966 Off-Broadway musical-comedy produced by Mad magazine. His first film appearances were in The Night They Raided Minsky's (1968), Don't Drink the Water (1969) and Catch-22 (1970). Two of his more memorable film roles came in the comedies Fletch (1985), in which he played Chevy Chase's character's doubting editor, a role he repeated in the 1989 sequel Fletch Lives, and The In-Laws (1979), in which he played General Garcia, an insane Latin-American dictator whose closest advisor was a cartoon face drawn on his own hand a la Senor Wences. He portrayed Nosh, an electronics expert who is the childhood best friend of Burt Reynolds's character, in Sharky's Machine (1981). He also played a traveling vaudevillian in Terence Malick's Days of Heaven (1978), the greengrocer George W. Geezil in Robert Altman's Popeye (1980), a Hispanic priest in Best Friends (1982), the servant Giuseppe in Unfaithfully Yours (1984), spiritual advisor Prahka Lasa ("Back in Bowl!") in All of Me (1984), the bandit Dijon in Disney's animated feature film DuckTales the Movie: Treasure of the Lost Lamp (1990), and a rabbi in Lethal Weapon 4 (1998). On television, Libertini was a series regular in the first season of Soap as the Godfather. He appeared as 3 different characters in Barney Miller. He also appeared in "Evaluation" (1978) and "Middle Age" (January 1979). He guest starred in the Star Trek: Deep Space Nine episode "Accession" as a Bajoran named Akorem Laan, and in the Sonny with a Chance episode "Dakota's Revenge" as Izzy, an insane mechanic. He also voiced Wally Llama on Animaniacs, and starred in three short-lived sitcoms: Family Man (1988), in which he played a middle-aged comedy writer who married a much younger woman and became a father late in life; The Fanelli Boys (1990–1991), in which he played an Italian priest; and Pacific Station (1991–1992), in which he played a police detective. In September 2008, Libertini appeared on the TV show Supernatural. His final film role was that of a fisherman in the 2011 film Dolphin Tale. From October 2011 through January 2012, Libertini appeared on Broadway as a rabbi in "Honeymoon Motel," the Woody Allen-penned segment of Relatively Speaking. Personal life Libertini married actress Melinda Dillon on September 30, 1963, and had one child with her, Richard. They divorced in 1978. Libertini died on January 7, 2016, at age 82, in Venice, California, from cancer with which he had been diagnosed two years prior. Selected filmography * The Night They Raided Minsky's (1968) - Pockets * Don't Drink the Water (1969) - Father Drobney * The Out-of-Towners (1970) - Baggage Man - Boston * Catch-22 (1970) - Brother John * Lady Liberty (1971) - Tim (uncredited) * I Wonder Who's Killing Her Now? (1975) - Cafe Waiter / Jack Kirsten * Fire Sale (1977) - Painter * Days of Heaven (1978) - Vaudeville Leader * The In-Laws (1979) - Gen. Garcia * Popeye (1980) - Geezil * Sharky's Machine (1981) - Nosh * Soup for One (1982) - Angelo * Best Friends (1982) - Jorge Medina * Going Berserk (1983) - Rev. Sun Yi Day * Deal of the Century (1983) - Masaggi * Unfaithfully Yours (1984) - Giuseppe * All of Me (1984) - Prahka Lasa * Fletch (1985) - Frank Walker * Big Trouble (1986) - Dr. Lopez * Betrayed (1988) - Sam Kraus * Fletch Lives (1989) - Frank Walker * Animal Behavior (1989) - Doctor Parrish * The Lemon Sisters (1989) - Nicholas Panas * DuckTales the Movie: Treasure of the Lost Lamp (1990) - Dijon (voice) * Awakenings (1990) - Sidney * The Bonfire of the Vanities (1990) - Ed Rifkin * Nell (1994) - Alexander Paley * Cultivating Charlie (1994) - Glosser * Lethal Weapon 4 (1998) - Rabbi Gelb (uncredited) * Telling You (1998) - Mr. P * The 4th Tenor (2002) - Vincenzo * Grilled (2006) - Rabbi Silver * Everybody Wants to Be Italian (2007) - Papa Aldo Tempesti * A Grandpa for Christmas (2007) - Karl Sugarman * Dolphin Tale (2011) - Fisherman * How to Become an Outlaw (2014) - Judge References External links * * Richard Libertini at NNDB.com * Category:1933 births Category:2016 deaths Category:20th-century American male actors Category:21st-century American male actors Category:American male film actors Category:American male stage actors Category:American male television actors Category:American male voice actors Category:American people of Italian descent Category:Deaths from cancer in California Category:Emerson College alumni Category:Male actors from Cambridge, Massachusetts Category:Male actors of Italian descent